


Dress to Impress

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Class-Divide Relationship, Closeted Character, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The moment Mr Carson came into the Servants’ Hall, Thomas knew he’d come for him. He sank down into his chair, hoping that Mr Carson wouldn’t see him.“Thomas.”This couldn't be good.“Yes, Mr Carson?”“Mr Napier requests your presence to help him dress for dinner.”





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a Downton Drabble, but it kept growing and eventually, I ended up with this. Hope you enjoy it.

The moment Mr Carson came into the Servants’ Hall, Thomas knew he’d come for him. He sank down into his chair, hoping that Mr Carson wouldn’t see him.  
“Thomas.”  
This couldn't be good.  
“Yes, Mr Carson?”  
“Mr Napier requests your presence to help him dress for dinner.”  
Thomas blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. What did Evelyn Napier want with him? He didn’t normally request a Valet.  
Mr Carson narrowed his eyes impatiently.  
“Thomas? Will you go and assist Mr Napier?”  
Thomas brought himself out of his reverie.  
“Yes, of course, Mr Carson.”  
Thomas got up and made his way to the servant’s staircase. 

On his journey up to the guest room, Thomas tried to puzzle out why, after so many visits, Evelyn Napier suddenly had an interest in having a Valet, but he was drawing a blank. More to the point, why Mr Napier wanted him specifically was a mystery. Whenever Thomas looked at Mr Napier, Mr Napier had looked away quickly. Thomas had always thought that was because he had heard about Thomas, knew what sort of man he was and didn’t want to give him the impression that he was in any way interested in him; or maybe he was just a conceited toff who didn’t deign to look at a lowly under-butler. Thomas found himself none the wiser as he knocked on the door of the Honourable Evelyn Napier.  
“Come in.”  
Thomas entered. Mr Napier was waiting for him, his jacket open, tie undone around his neck and leaning against a chair with a drink in his hand. Thomas had to admit, he looked quite dashing.  
“Thomas.” He smiled.  
“What can I do for you, Mr Napier?” Thomas asked, his tone friendly. Mr Napier abandoned the chair and moved closer, stopping in front of Thomas, a sideways smile on his face.  
“I was wondering if you could help me. You see, there's a certain someone I’ve had my eye on for as long as I’ve known about them, but they don’t seem to see me. I’ve always been too shy to make the first move, incase they didn’t feel the same way, but I would like to know how best to woo them.”  
Thomas blinked, wondering why Mr Napier had come to him for advice on romance.  
“Any lady would be lucky to have you, Sir.”  
“We don’t need to be so formal in here, call me Evelyn.”  
Thomas was taken aback, but he did as asked.  
“Any lady would be lucky to have you, Evelyn. I’m sure Lady Mary…”  
Evelyn shook his head.  
“I don’t mean Lady Mary, Thomas.”  
Thomas stared at him.  
“Then who…”  
Evelyn stepped closer, Thomas could smell the whisky on his breath as Evelyn whispered his answer.  
“You.” 

Thomas was stunned. Evelyn Napier, heir to the Viscount Branksome, was interested in him? He turned to Evelyn, so close, he could see the fire light dancing in his blue eyes. Evelyn reached up and ran his fingers through Thomas’ hair. Thomas touched Evelyn’s neck and Evelyn closed the space between them, kissing Thomas, tenderly at first, but growing with need, igniting a flaming desire in them both. Thomas responded, holding Evelyn in his arms as he kissed him. Evelyn traced Thomas’ jaw with his fingers, before leading him towards the bed. 

They sat down, still wrapped up in each other, Evelyn spoke between kisses.  
“I’ve wanted to… Loved you… For so long.”  
Thomas leaned back and Evelyn climbed on top of him, both touching as much of the other as they could. Evelyn moved to kiss Thomas’ neck as Thomas held him close.  
“Promise me… Promise me you’ll come back to my room after dinner.” Evelyn breathed into Thomas’ ear. Thomas kissed Evelyn deeply.  
“I promise.”  
Evelyn pulled back and touched his nose to Thomas’.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
